Christmas Snowly Owl
by Skorpiu-z
Summary: MARAUDEURS - Remus Lupin n'a pas passé un bon Noël. Mais le matin, en se réveillant, il va découvrir des lettres et des paquets au pied de son lit... mais pas que. Léger slash.


**B** onjour à tous ! Et bienvenue sur ma première fanfic Harry Potter ! :D Dois-je vraiment préciser qu'elle est pour Noël ? Oui, parce que je vous explique, je suis prise par la frénésie des fics , disons « Noëliques »... Depuis quelques jours, je n'écris que cela, et j'ai encore deux OS à écrire ! :O Bref, là n'est pas la question.

 **J** e précise que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à l'artiste J.K Rowling et que l'histoire contient un petit sous-entendu de romance masculine, alias _slash_ ou _yaoi_ pour les plus « japanisés » d'entre-vous !

 **S** ur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chaque année, Remus Lupin songeait à un Noël festif où lui et sa famille pourraient manger à leur faim et plus encore, s'offrir des cadeaux et être tout simplement heureux, comme toute famille normale de Grande-Bretagne. Malheureusement, ça ne serait pas encore ce Noël-là.

Cela faisit deux ans qu'il était à Poudlard, enfin deux ans et demi à présent, et depuis qu'il y était entré, rien n'avait changé. Oh, ce n'était pas parce que lui, un loup-garou, était scolarisé qu'il s'attendait à une montagne de paquets au pied du sapin ou même autre chose de moins cher, de plus abordable, mais quand même. Il avait espéré quand même un petit changement, aussi minime soit-il. Il n'était pas là les trois-quart de l'année, quoi !

La boule au ventre, il alla se coucher peu après minuit, le soir du réveillon. Il pouvait même dire que cette fois avait été pire : son père, qui travaillait dur pour subvenir à leurs besoins à tous, s'était blessé et était actuellement à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Non seulement les soins médicaux étaient chers, mais en plus, personne n'avait pu réveillonner avec lui et il s'était retrouvé seul avec sa mère, une pauvre femme qui n'avait, à présent, plus que la peau sur les os et le regard hanté. C'était triste à dire, mais elle n'était plus l'ombre que d'elle-même.

« Ce ne fut pas un chouette Noël, mais j'espère que pour vous, Peter, James, Sirius, ce fut plus heureux. »

Il avait décidé de leur écrire le matin en se réveillant, c'était la moindre des choses et c'était devenu une sorte de tradition chez eux de s'écrire après Noël et Nouvel An. Chacun recevait une lettre de chacun de ses amis, même si les réponses n'étaient pas forcément appropriées car envoyées en même temps. Mais au moins, il avait l'impression que les trois personnes les plus importantes pour lui pensaient... à lui.

Et puis il y avait Severus aussi. Ce garçon, ses amis l'avaient toujours ennuyé, mais pour la première fois en troisième année, il l'avait protégé. James et Sirius n'avaient évidemment pas apprécié, mais Remus était sans appel : on n'embêtait pas les autres, aussi, comme ils disaient si bien « graisseux soit-ils », ce n'était pas du tout une raison. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait eu le plaisir de voir le garçon aux cheveux noirs venir le remercier tout timidement. Depuis, ils étaient en quelque sorte amis et compagnons d'étude. En effet , il avait découvert que Severus aimait autant les cours que lui... surtout les potions et les défenses contre les forces du mal.

C'était décidé, il lui écrirait également un petit mot, pour lui demander comment ça avait été. Il avait bien l'impression qu'il vivait des situations difficiles chez lui, d'ailleurs, cette année, il était resté à Poudlard, alors c'était la moindre des choses de s'enquérir une fois (ou bon, peut-être deux si pendant les grandes vacances, ils se parlaient toujours) par an de sa santé et de son moral.

Sur ces pensées un peu plus positives, il s'endormit.

* * *

Il se réveilla le lendemain vers midi. Personne n'avait jugé utile de le réveiller et ce n'était pas l'idéal : il lui faudrait bien deux heures pour rédiger ses lettres, une heure pour se rendre à la poste sorcière la plus proche. Si on comptait qu'il prenait un petit-déjeuner, s'habillait plus ou moins correctement après une bonne douche revigorante, il serait là-bas vers seize heures. Une heure pour le retour, il ferait nuit et froid à son retour à la maison. Mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait. Il n'allait pas baisser les bras pour si peu, même s'il aurait aimé s'y prendre un peu à l'avance quand même.

Il sortit de son lit courageusement quand son pied buta contre quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux vers la source de cette momentanée petite douleur et ses yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise : trois magnifiques cadeaux l'attendaient, tous d'une couleur différente, semblant fiers d'être là.

« C'est... pour moi ? »

Il se baissa immédiatement pour les ramasser. Bon, il allait perdre une demi-heure de plus pour l'ouverture, la lecture des cartes les accompagnant et pour, surtout, s'en remettre. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, ça ! Il décida tout d'abord de lire les lettres. C'était sans doute faire preuve d'un certain masochisme d'agir comme cela, mais il voulait garder le meilleur pour la faim... enfin la fin. Comme quand il mangeait de la viande et des légumes à Poudlard : il terminait toujours par ce qu'il préférait.

Les trois lettres, sans grand étonnemment, provenaient de ses amis, James, Sirius et Peter. Chacun disait plus ou moins la même chose : « J'espère que ton Noël a pas été trop pourri, chez nous ça a été, hâte de retrouver les Maraudeurs, blablabla », mais chose anormale, chacun avait décidé de dépenser de l'argent pour lui. En effet, à la fin de chaque écrit de chacun de ses amis, un petit _post-scriptum_ indiquait le généreux don de leur part d'un cadeau.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, malgré une certaine culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu leur offrir quelque chose de correct, c'est-à-dire rien du tout, il déballa quand même ses trois paquets. Peter lui offrait le livre sur lequel il avait louché à leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, James lui avait acheté une boule à neige magique et enfin Sirius des _matriochkas_ à leur image à tous les quatre, qu'il avait fait faire dans leur pays d'origine qu'il était actuellement en train de visiter. C'était merveilleux. Le plus beau vingt-cinq décembre qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Trois garçons exceptionnels avaient songé à lui durant cette période de fête. Ça le comblait de joie.

Il allait descendre annoncer tout cela à sa maman qui sans doute, serait ravie pour lui malgré ses yeux tristes quand son oreille capta un bruit inhabituel dans une chambre d'adolescent. Le bruit se reproduit, une, deux fois et il finit par en trouver la cause : une petite chouette beige semblait attendre qu'il daigne enfin la regarder. Ses plumes étaient légèrement ébouriffées par le vent froid de l'extérieur et elle tenait une lettre à sa patte. Il ne savait pas comment elle était entrée mais il ne s'en formalisa pas pour l'instant. Il prit la lettre qu'elle tenait avant de caresser sa petite tête en guise de remerciement. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'elle sorte, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Il haussa doucement les épaules, tirant la conclusion qu'on lui avait donné l'ordre de ne pas s'en aller avant d'avoir eu sa réponse, et s'assit sur son lit pour lire ce qu'on lui avait envoyé.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture serrée et précise de son ami Severus Rogue. Et voir que lui aussi avait pensé à lui écrire le remplit immédiatement d'une joie inexplicable. Son regard sautait de gauche à droite sur le parchemin et quand il le replia, il souriait encore plus largement que précédemment. Il se sentait tellement plus proche de lui, comme cela ! Encore un peu et il aurait cru qu'il l'attendait en bas de chez lui.

Il replia soigneusement le parchemin quand un détail attira son attention : au dos du parchemin, vierge à cet endroit, venaient d'apparaître quelques lignes supplémentaires. Sans doute un petit tour de passe-passe de son ami de l'ombre... Il le reconnaissait bien là. Intrigué, il déroula une nouvelle fois la lettre et lut ses derniers mots :

 _Post-scriptum : J'ai trouvé cette chouette il y a un mois, elle était blessée et je l'ai soignée. Je sais que tu n'en as pas, et vu qu'elle est fort attachée à moi, comme je le suis vis-à-vis de toi_ (Remus put presque voir le rougissement du garçon quand il avait écrit ces mots) _, j'ai décidé de te l'offrir._ _Comme ça, à ma manière, je t'aurai offert quelque chose. Pas la peine de me remercier, mais si jamais tu y tiens, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander à la rentrée et qui me turlupine depuis deux semaines. Tu ne seras en aucun cas obligé d'accepter, il ne manquerait plus que ça, mais juste de m'écouter, et de réfléchir un minimum à la question. Je t'attendrai aux Grandes Portes lors de ta rentrée._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Severus._

Le jeune garçon médita sur cette dernière phrase durant quelques instants. Que pourrait bien lui demander le garçon le plus ténébreux de l'école, qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'accepter ? Entrer dans un club louche ? Faire une quelconque action malsaine ? Puis il se rappela que James avait tenu le même discours à plusieurs reprises à une Lily agacée, et un nouveau sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Non, il n'allait pas lui demander de devenir un mage noir. Juste de sortir avec lui.

* * *

 **V** oilà, c'est déjà fini ! J'espère très sincèrement que cet OS écrit de 23h45 à 00h30 vous aura plu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu (oui, c'est normal pour moi d'écrire à des heures comme ça, pourquoi ?) et que, en passant, vous passez/passerez/avez passé un bon Noël ! ^0^

 _ **Petit Papa Lecteur** , pourrais-tu laisser une review dans mes petits souliers ? _

**K** esesese ! :D


End file.
